


Lazy Sundays

by bennylafitte69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Grinding, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennylafitte69/pseuds/bennylafitte69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean stay in bed the morning after a hunt and try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sundays

It’s a lazy Sunday for the Winchester boys. The morning after a successful hunt that had sent them back to their crusty motel room to get a couple hours in before hitting the road had turned into a nice deep sleep for the both of them, and they woke up nearly simultaneously, Sam’s long and toned legs tangled up in his older brothers slightly curved ones.

Sam opens his eyes first and turns Dean’s head so he can place a soft kiss on his full lips. Dean makes a sleepy sound and wiggles back to press his body closer to Sam’s, trying to indulge in the warmth coming from Sam’s usually hot blooded body. He cracks his eyes open when he feels something a little harder than the muscle he’s leaning on and purposely pushes back against it again, a little harder this time.

Sam lets out a groan as his brother stimulates his stiff morning wood, and he can’t help but push his hips flush up against Dean’s teasing, grinding ass.

They stay like that for a while, Sam squeezing Dean a little tighter with the arm he has slung over him and moving back and forth until the kisses get a little too heated and the grinding starts to rock the bed. He finally pulls away and sits up on his knees, wrapping a hand around his well proportioned and leaking cock. Dean licks his lips and looks from his brother to the thick length he’s presenting and gets up to run his tongue up along the underside. 

He can’t help himself, his little brother just looks so delicious like this and he doesn’t know if he wants him to get on his knees and present his ass the same way he’s showing off his cock, but for now he doesn’t care about anything but tasting Sammy.

"Fuck." Sam mumbles the first word out of either of them as Dean stretches his wet lips around the fat cock head, his tongue circling and tasting and lapping up the precum that wasn’t currently drying against his ass. 

"Dean… h-hey.. Dean," he pushes on his brothers forehead to get him off of his cock, a shudder going through him when he pops off and looks up at him through thick lashes, "I wanna… do you think I could fuck your mouth like I do your tight little ass?"

Dirty talk always worked well in getting Sam what he wanted, but he sees hesitation in his face as he looks at the length in front of him, “Dunno, Sammy… I…” he licks at his lips again and swallows, “Don’t you think you’re too big for that?”

A big encouraging hand pushes through Dean’s close cropped hair, pushing him downwards slightly without being obvious about it as Sam shakes his head, “You’ll love it, I promise. We can stop if you don’t like it. Please, Dean.”

Dean lets himself be coaxed downwards and he presses his lips against his brothers cock, not taking it in yet as he thinks another moment before nodding, “I trust you, Sammy.”

He doesn’t waste a moment in pushing his cock past Dean’s lips, who willingly takes him in, keeping his mouth closed around him while taking care not to catch his brothers length with his teeth. His tongue moves around him and he keeps sucking at him like he normally would, Sam gently thrusting into his mouth as he does.

He doesn’t go too deep at first, just rocking his hips for a while and letting Dean get into it before he dares to send his cock into the back of his brothers throat, quickly moving his hand to the back of his head to hold him in place as his eyes widen. He murmurs words of encouragement to him, tells him what a good job he’s doing and Dean immediately calms, his mouth slackening to take in more of the thick cock moving down his throat.

Saliva drips down from Dean’s red lips and spurs Sam to thrust faster, watching in amazement at how well Dean takes it, and even better, how into it he gets the rougher his thrusts get. He moans and slurps around Sam’s pistoning cock, taking everything given to him as he steady line of spit runs down his chin, Sam’s heavy balls slapping up against it as his orgasm approaches.

Dean tries to swallow some of the mess he’s making and causes amazing sensations around Sam’s deep seated cock and he pushes in as far as he can go, watching his big brother choke around him and his eyes widen but not struggle, only accepting what he has to do and wait for his Sammy to cum.

He can’t take it much longer with everything so wet and beautiful and Dean making such amazing sounds around him and before he can warn him of what’s coming, he is, hard and powerful down Dean’s slutty throat.

Dean splutters around the cock and when Sam pulls out (only when he’s finished pumping his load down his throat), he coughs and sucks in a few breaths, his lips swollen and well fucked as more spit and white cum roll over them.

A hand goes down to thank his brother only to find a sticky mess on his stomach, and he looks up at Dean’s red face, surprised to find that he had cum without being touched.

"Should have known you’d love swallowing my cock as much as you like riding it." Sam swipes his fingers through Dean’s cum and pushes his fingers into his mouth to taste himself, which earns him a happy moan from his panting brother.

He pulls the fingers out and kisses him deep, getting a taste of their combined cum before pulling away and getting up off the bed, licking his lips as he heads towards the bathroom, “Get yourself ready for round two.”


End file.
